Scrag
This page is a work in progress and anything is subject to change. Scrag 'is a Blinx fan character made by Lemons. He is currently a technician at the Time Factory. Appearance Scrag wears a green hat and jacket to show he’s part of the Time Factory’s maintenance team similarly to “Aniki”. Scrag's fur is unkempt compared to most other Sweepers. Personality While not as easily excited as other Sweepers can tend to be that doesn't mean he's apathetic. Scrag has a perceived relaxed demeanor to him although that could just be a side-effect of his absent mindedness, whether or not it is Scrag tends to keep a calm composure. Scrag can get lonely when he isn't around other Sweepers for awhile, he gets like this mostly on a busy week where he doesn't have much time to talk to anybody. He wants to be recognized by other Sweepers and doesn't like feeling he is being discredited even if it is sometimes justified. Scrag will try his best if someone asks him for help, although he will be wary and sometimes even reluctant to participate in something or help someone if he fears the higher-ups will be upset or if there's danger. Scrag enjoys talking to other Sweepers since it makes him feel more apart of the factory, and because he can make jokes like he makes his quesadillas, extremely cheesy. Backstory Scrag grew up as the middle child in a family of five and because of this, he didn't really receive too much attention. He longed to prove himself to his family, but nobody ever really recognized his efforts, making him feel worthless to the people around him. The one person who seemed to care about Scrag was his friend Neil. Whenever he was feeling down, Neil would try to bring him back up again and actually listened to his problems instead of ignoring him, because of this Neil become Scrag's best and most trusted friend. As he got older, Scrag's feelings of worthlessness started to creep up on him again. He wanted to be part of something important. He wanted to feel needed and valuable. Neil suggested that they both enlist as Sweepers at the Time Factory, as they go on all sorts of adventures, save worlds, and keep the universe running (according to Neil). Shortly after enlisting, they were assigned to sector 1205 where he met Dona, Eucca, and Terrance. But due to low performance on early tests Scrag didn't make it onto a team. Instead he gets assigned to being a technician, he asks if he can be assigned to be around his friend's sector and surprisingly is able to be the technician for their team, No Time. Job Scrag's job in the Time Factory of being a technician means it consists of going around the Time Factory to make sure displays and machines around the facility are working along with cleaning up the odd mess here and there with his TS-1000J from some messy eaters in the food courts. While Scrag might have initially felt discouraged about not being a traditional Sweeper like his friends the other technicians in training weren't mean to him and he discovered a previously unknown interest in the job later being grateful for the relatively safer field of work. While not part of his job, but thanks to his training, Scrag likes to mess around with modding sweepers in his free time. Scrag can also help other Sweepers by repairing them. He wishes someday to be able to make custom ones. Sweeper Scrag uses the TS-1000J, it uses a very similar mold to that of the TS-1000 with only a new shell to better fit around the unique parts differentiating the two visually. But with a much higher trash storage compartment and no time control or trash shooting capability the two sweepers are very mechanically different in purpose. So while it can’t use time powers it can hold a lot of trash, much more than the average sweeper. While it isn't his sweeper Scrag also carries around a two-way radio for his job. He uses the radio for receiving orders on where to go next since the Time Factory is too big to blindly navigate. Scrag uses it for receiving and verifying the completion of tasks. Relationships 'Isaac 1221 stuff, you'll have to wait for that. Orwell You'll have to wait for this also. Neil Scrag's childhood friend and current best one. If Scrag's feeling troubled about anything Neil is most likely the first to know. Likewise Scrag is the first to know if Neil has any absurd hijinx planned. Takumi Scrag sees Takumi as a sort of technician mentor he goes to for help and as a good friend, they can sometimes been seen doing various tasks and activities in sector 1221's workshop. Concept In a trailer for Blinx TTS there's a part where the screen shows the text 'a janitor?' but crosses itself out. Scrag came form the idea of being an actual janitor. Other parts of his character were based off of Catgirl140's Blinx AU ideas, they might not be used currently but were a big point in his development. Trivia * The TS-1000J is based off of a Chiritori. * The biggest job Scrag has been assigned to was cleaning up after the Tom Tom’s invasion in MOTAS. * Scrag's a nickname given to him by his friends, it comes from his ragged fur. He'll usually introduce himself using it instead of his real name more often than not confusing some Sweepers. * When Scrag was in Time Sweeper training he used a TS-4000 Spiral Lv.2. Food Related Trivia * Scrag's favorite food is cheese, especially quesadillas, but he's been known to load them up with too much cheese resulting in them being hard to hold or the cheese being burnt, because of this other Sweeps are weary of taking them. * Grilled cheese comes in a close second, it just depends on what mood he's in. * Scrag is also fond of beef and other meats, while not as much as cheese it's definitely noticeable. * Lemon candy is his favorite after being introduced to it by Isaac. Gallery Scrag.png|Original drawing of Scrag (He looks pretty different now) ScragCasual.png|An off day. (Wonder what that shirt says...) (AU Stuff) ScragNew.png|T R A S H (Also, Scrag with his TS-1000J) Scrag And Isaac.png| Scrag making a quesadilla cake thing for Isaac ScragWiki.png| Fanart Scrag wikia.png|Scrag by catgirl140, as featured on the Wikia banner NoxiScrag.png|Made by Noxi! It looks really cool! Tech Scrag GamerCat1858.png|Made by GamerCat1858! Cheese pizza + more cheese = best pizza. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Time Sweepers Category:Creator Entries